Welcome to StTrinians
by ConverseGurl246
Summary: Hermione has been attending St. Trinians after her parents took her out of Hogwarts. But what happens when some Hogwarts students have to come and live with another school as a exchange programe Chaos, Pranks and a badass Hermione
1. welcome to St Trinians

**Hi guys I know that I need to update my other storys but I don't know what to put next so if you guys could help me that would be amazing xxx. I hope you enjoy this and I am so happy because today I go the harry potter boxset EEEEEEKKKK!**

**I dont own Harry Potter or St. Trinians**

Hermione Granger was pulled out of Hogwarts because her parents were afraid for her safety. So they sent her to St. Trinians where her knowlege was greatly respected. Expecially when Kelly needed to come up with a plan. But when a Hogwarts take part in a school swich. where do harry and them lot go...St. Trinians of course

Hermiones POV

"It feels weird them coming back here" I said to her BFFs Kelly and Annabelle

"Just chill" Kelly said "Any advice you could give 'mione?"

"Erm...Not really just stay away from Draco Malfoy and you'll be fine" I said

"Ok" Kelly and Annabelle said in usion

"Well is everything ready?" I asked Polly

"Yeah you will take them for a 'tour'. Then Kelly will call you so you can get to a safe distance and get your stuff ready. Then Tania and Tara are going to set up thier explosives and the flammibles are gonna give them thier paint and fethers so they can get the Hogwarts snobs good. Me I am gonna record it all and play our theme in the background"

"Nice" I said to Polly and gave her a highfive "Ok thier here places I'll go meet and greet"

Just then Professor Mcgonagall came towards the St. Trinians girl "hello as you are probably aware we are- miss Granger I didn't know you went to St. Trinians"

"Yeah Granger I thought you would go to some snobby rich kid school" Malfoy said

"Back off Malfoy!" I shouted and just then Bianca came over

"wadup 'mione" Bianca questioned "you alright over 'ere"

"Yeah Malfoy just being a idiot" I said

"D'ya want me to get ma tongs?" she asked

"Nah It's ok" I said glaring at a terrified Malfoy

"Aww bruv please" she pleaded but I just shook my head

"Noone lets me use ma tongs" she sighed

"what does she mean by tongs?" Malfoy asked obviously scared

"You don't wanna know" I replied "come on I'll show you around"

we began to walk around the school telling them to 'watch thier step' or 'look out' because Tania and Taras' pranks are usually everywhere.

"And this is the school field" I said coming to a hault then all of a sudden i heard a voice

" Hermione!" I looked around to see Kel walking toward me

"And this is Kelly jones our head girl" i said

"Mrs Fritton needs you quick" she said

"Oh Ok" I'll be back I said to the hogwarts students as i turned to walk away with Kelly

as soon as me and Kel was at a safe distance I counted down

5...4...3...2...1... "ST. TRINIANS UNLEASH HELL!"


	2. You'll pay for this Granger!

**I dont own Harry Potter or St. Trinians**

Hermiones POV

After the first years coverd the Hogwarts students in paint and glue, the Flammbles attacked them with water ballons and feathers then me, Kel and Andrea finished them off by covering them in slime.

when we rained victorious we all started to sing our theme

You bite us, we'll bite you back  
Better be scared when we attack  
Feel the fear we're maniacs  
St Trinians

Check out our battle cry  
A song to terrify  
No one can stand in our way

We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end, St Trinians  
Defenders of anarchy

So scam all the toffs the neats and the freaks,  
Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks,  
And if they complain we'll do it all again  
We do as we damn well please

ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates,  
To torment the slags we offer special rates,  
And if they complain we'll do it all again  
Defenders of anarchy

We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end, St Trinians  
Defenders of anarchy  
St Trinians

So scam all the toffs, the neats and the freaks,  
Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks,  
And if they complain we'll do it all again  
We do as we damn well please

ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates,  
To torment the slags we offer special rates,  
And if they complain we'll do it all again  
Defenders of anacrchy

Check out our battle cry  
A song to terrify  
No one can stand in our way

We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end, St Trinians  
Defenders of anarchy

Victorious, Rebellious  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end, St Trinians  
Defenders of anarchy

St Trinians!

we all began to laugh at the Hogwarts students what now looked like retrarded chickens and I simply shouted

"WELCOME TO ST. TRINIANS!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT" I heard malfoy scream

"That was St. Trinians way of welcoming you" Kelly said with a big grin

"You see St. Trinians is alot different to Hogwarts" I laughed "Oh and the bathrooms are on the third floor just so you know" I laughed as I walked towards the school

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GRANGER!" I heard Malfoy shout

"Whatever" I said


	3. Polly you are amazing

**I don't own Harry Potter or St. Trinians**

Hermione POV

Whilst it was dinner Poppy was exscused and went upstairs I knew exsactly what she was doing. You see Kelly asked her to put cameras in the boys and in the girls room so we can see what they're doing. Its going to be so funny...

After dinner we all went to our rooms. When all of the St. Trinian girls got in ours we all saw Polly sat at her bed with two laptops beside her.

"You ready to see what our friends are up to?" Polly asked with a smile growing on her face

"Polly you are amazing" I said giving her a hug "come on lets turn it on" I pleaded

"Ok" she said loading up her laptop and this is what we saw:

_Malfoy: filthy mudblood playing a prank like that...on me Draco Malfoy! However did you see her, I just thought she was a little know it all but no Granger is hot did you see them legs-_

_Crabbe: see them, mate I can die a happy man now..._

me: *gags in disgust*

Kelly: looks like someone has a crush on you hermione

Girls:*laughs*

_Malfoy:*looks at Harry* scarhead what are you doing?_

_Harry: if you must know I'm sending a letter to Sirius_

_Malfoy:How does it feel Potter knowing that the only family that you have is a murderer_

_Harry: He was framed_

_Malfoy: oh sure he was...did mummy tell you that_

_Harry:*clenches fists*shut up_

me: *tear rolls down cheek*

_Malfoy:but then again your mums dead isn't she Potter?_

_Harry:*walks out of the room*_

me:*goes to look for him*


End file.
